Sawyer North Mighty Morphin Pink and White
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: Sawyer North always lived a semi-normal life with her dad at their marine hospital. But when she got called upon by Zordon to help in the command center she couldn't refuse. When her mind gets controlled by Rita it's only thanks to her boyfriend and friends that she was able to break through and join the ranks of the power team. Tommy/Sawyer Trini/Jason Billy/Kat Rocky/Aisha
1. Day of the Dumpster

_**I'm back with a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers story. And it's a little different y character of Sawyer North takes the place of Kimberly as the pink ranger. But here's the real twist Tommy is going to be the green ranger from the beginning of Mighty Morphin till the end and this story goes from Might Morphin till In Space. Sawyer is originally the evil pink ranger and then becomes the white ranger until In Space. She is also Tommy's girl friend from the first episode till the end. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sawyer and her family **_

_Chapter 1: Day Of The Dumpster _

As Sawyer walked into the youth center she fixed her pink t-shirt and jean shorts and she then pulled her curly brown hair into a ponytail.

Trini saw her and said, "Hey Sawyer. How is Destiny?"

"Good she's adjusting to not having a tail," she looked over at the class Tommy and Jason were teaching, "How's the class going?"

"Good. Billy decided to join the class."

Sawyer nodded and grabbed her Bleach manga out of her backpack and Trini said, "Seriously Sawyer. Bleach."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

As the class ended Tommy and Jason walked over to them and Tommy kissed her cheek and said, "Hey there beautiful. How's work at Angel Grove Marine Hospital?"

"It's good. I spent the day with Destiny and making the food for her."

Tommy laughed and took the seat next to her.

As the group sat together and Jason said, "Billy, I'm telling you for your first lesson you did really well."

Tommy then said, "Jason's right Billy. Everybody has to start somewhere."

"I'd did?"

Sawyer replied, "You did great Billy. It's like with Destiny she has to learn how to swim without tail."

"I don't know if I got what it takes,"

As Sawyer took a sip of the drink she and Tommy were sharing Trini said, "It's all a state of mind. You don't need to be strong for this."

"Hey guys."

They all turned and said, "Hey Ernie."

"Who ordered the spinach juice?"

The building then started to shake and Ernie said, "It's an earthquake. Everybody, stay calm! Sorry Bulk."

As everybody ran out the 6 friends got up and Tommy was holding on to Sawyer as she said, "What is going on?"

Tommy said, "I've got you Sawyer."

Trini said, "This is to weird."

"Hold on!"

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As the 6 teleported to a command center type thing they got up and Tommy hugged Sawyer and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just one question. Where are we?"

Tommy looked around and said, "No idea."

As they walked to a bunch of control panels Billy said, "This place is magnificent. Maybe the answer's in these controls."

A robot then ran over and said, "Don't touch that," before falling down.

Sawyer helped it up and then Billy said, "A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton. I've never seen anything like it."

A floating head then appeared and said, "**Welcome, humans.**"

Tommy grabbed Sawyer and held her close as Jason said, "So who are you?"

**I am Zordon an interdimensional being caught in a time warp. **

The robot then piped up, "And my name is Alpha 5."

Tommy said, "Why are we here exactly?"

**It's quite simple. This planet is under attack and I brought you here to save it." **

Zack then said, "Yeah right."

**Ah! A nonbeliever look behind you at the viewing globe and your doubts will be answered in the images you see. This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who is bet on controlling the universe. With her henchmen and putty patrollers she plans to conquer Earth. **

Trini then said, "What does all of this have to do with us?"

**You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs. Behold! The keys to your power. **

Tommy held up his morpher and said, "What they heck is this? And why didn't Sawyer get one?"

**Those are your power morphers when in danger raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur. And you will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers. As Power Rangers you have access to a universe of power. And will command fighting machines called Zords. **

Sawyer said, "What is this about. I'm so confused."

**Tommy powerful and proud you shall command the Dragonzord Dinozord. Zachary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. Billy patient and wise you shall command the powerful triceratops dinozord. Trini, fearless and agile the saber-toothed dinozord will be under your command. Sawyer I don't have a power coin for you. But I want you to help Alpha in the command center. Observe the viewing globe. Just as the five of you work together so do your zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the power of the dinozord which will come together to form the mighty megazord. **

Zack laughed, "Power morphers? Megazords? This is just to weird for me. I'll tell you what it's been real but I got to go."

Sawyer said, "I've got to go help my father at the marine hospital that we own."

Tommy walked out with Sawyer and Zack and said, "Come on Jason. We've got the next class to plan."

"What?"

Zack then said, "Let's go man."

"Yeah."

**Very well then let the power protect you. **

"That didn't go very well, did it? Ay-Yi-Yi."

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As the 6 friends walked through the mountains Jason said, "Guys we shouldn't have left. I mean he chose us to save the world."

As Sawyer and Tommy held hands she said, "Correction he chose you guys to save the world. I was chosen to help Alpha in the command center like a little lap dog. I have enough to do with helping Dad at AGMH."

Tommy replied, "I want to spend more time with my girlfriend not less."

As the walked there was a big explosion and Sawyer and Trini feel down. "What the hell was that?"

As Tommy helped up Sawyer Billy helped up Trini. As everybody fought they got thrown in a pile.

The group then teleported away after they morphed.

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As Sawyer landed on her butt in the command center he said, "Twice in one day that something weird happens and I live at a marine hospital."

Alpha then said, "Hello again."

"Hey Alpha."

As she got up Zordon said, "**Sawyer you will be helping Alpha in the command center but right now is not the time to go over the controls. You and Alpha can watch your friends in the viewing globe.**"

Sawyer nodded and then watched as her friends and boyfriend fought Goldar. A golden monkey looking thing.

As she bit her lip she said, "Come on guys. You can do this I know you can."

As they called the Megazord and fought him when they were about to win they fled.

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As the others got to the command center and demorphed Sawyer hugged Tommy and said, "You guys did great."

Tommy kissed her and said, "Thanks beautiful."

Everybody started talking about what had happened at once.

**Congratulations on a job well done. Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power: first never use your power for personal gain; Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to; And finally keep your identity a secret nobody must know you're a Power Ranger or help the power rangers. **

Sawyer replied, "Got it Zordon."

The group then put their hands and yelled, "POWER RANGERS!"

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As the group got to the youth center Sawyer said, "Why don't you guys come and meet Destiny."

Zack said, "Will your Dad be okay with it?"

Sawyer laughed, "He wants to get her used to people."

Tommy said, "Alright."

After grabbing their bags got into Sawyer's car and she drove to AGMH. Walking up to Destiny's pool her Dad said, "Hey Sawyer. Can you get changed and into the pool and move her around?"

"Sure thing Dad."

Sawyer quickly changed into a pink rash guard and a pair of board shorts and then got into the pool and walked her over to the guys and said, "This is Destiny. When we first saved her, her tail was all wrapped up in fishing line. And circulation was cut off for to long so we had to cut it off. But she's adjusting."

As she walked around Trini said, "She seems to really like you."

"The workers think that to."

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

Later that night Sawyer was still in the pool with Destiny when her Dad walked over with Kate and said, "Come on Sweetheart time for you to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Sawyer nodded and handed her over to Kate and got out of the pool. As she got into her room she looked at the picture of her and Tommy and grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

Sawyer quickly showered and then put her hair in a braid and walked back into her room. Putting out her outfit for tomorrow and her bathing suit she got into bed and turned off the lights after putting her Bleach manga on the bedside table.


	2. High Five

_**I'm back with a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers story. And it's a little different my character of Sawyer North takes the place of Kimberly as the pink ranger. But here's the real twist Tommy is going to be the green ranger from the beginning of Mighty Morphin till the end and this story goes from Mighty Morphin till In Space. Sawyer is originally the evil pink ranger and then becomes the white ranger until In Space. She is also Tommy's girl friend from the first episode till the end. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sawyer and her family **_

_Chapter 2: High Five _

As Sawyer woke up she realized that everything that had happened yesterday was true and not some crazy dream that she had and she was known for having crazy dreams. She got out of bed and got dressed into her bathing suit and outfit before walking to the room with the fish.

As she started making the food for the marine animals when her father walked in and handed her the house phone and said, "It's Tommy."

Sawyer nodded and put the phone to her ear and said, "Hey handsome."

Tommy laughed, "Hey Sawyer. What are you up to?"

"Fixing the food for the animals."

Tommy said, "Having fun?"

"Yeah I just love making food for the animals."

Tommy replied, "Is that sarcasm I detect in your voice?"

"Maybe."

Tommy laughed, "Are we still on for the movie's tonight?"

Sawyer perked up and said, "Defiantly. I just hope Rita doesn't attack during the movie."

Tommy replied, "Me two. Are you coming to the youth center?"

"Yeah. I'm going to spend time with Destiny and then I'll be there."

Tommy said, "Alright. Bye Sawyer."

"Bye Tommy."

Sawyer hung up and then went back to finishing the food for the marine animals.

As soon as she feed all the animals Sawyer walked inside and said "Hey Dad. I'm going to head to the Youth Center."

Her Dad replied, "Alright Sawyer have fun."

Sawyer quickly grabbed her backpack and then walked outside to her car and drove to the youth center.

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As Sawyer walked over to the other's Tommy grabbed her hand and she said, "Hey what's going on?"

Tommy replied, "Bulk and Skull being the same as always and Trini is afraid of heights."

Sawyer then turned to her and said, "Seriously? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Trini turned to Billy and said, "What's the big surprise?"

"I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval. Well? Aren't you all excited?"

Sawyer replied, "Sure Billy."

Zack turned to her and said, "You understood that?"

"Nope."

Tommy laughed and Trini explained, "He's created a communication device using microwaves."

Sawyer nodded and Tommy said, "So we can communicate with Zordon and Alpha at the command center?"

"Affirmative."

He then handed each one there color and said, Here Sawyer I know your favorite colors are Pink and White so I made you one also."

Sawyer took it and said, "Thanks."

Trini then said, "So we just touch and talk like this."

Each of them pressed the button besides Billy and they were transported.

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As everybody landed in the command center Sawyer said, "How come I'm the one who lands on my ass?"

Tommy said, "Because you spend so much time around marine animals."

"Haha. Very funny Tommy."

Tommy helped her up and Alpha said, "Oh welcome homeboys, homegirls. What brings you to the hood?"

Sawyer said, "Spending to much time with marine animals."

Jason looked over at her and said, "You're always around marine animals."

"Not the point."

**I commend your latest invention, Billy. Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the command center's teleportation unit. With proper adjustments it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency. But until Alpha and Sawyer can reprogram it, it will serve as a two way communication link between the command center and each other from wherever you are. **

Alpha grabbed one of the communicators as said, "Hmm. This is easy. I just have to reflux the- uh-oh."

Alpha got shocked and then started to run around crazy as the kids stepped back. As soon as Alpha stopped and walked over to Sawyer and said, "I'll show you around the command center today Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded and followed Alpha as he explained the parts of the command center.

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As the alarm went off Sawyer put her hands over her ears and walked over to Tommy and said, "What is going on?"

**It's Rita. She sent a device to open a time trap. And the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device. **

Sawyer said, "Good luck guys."

As the guys were teleported Alpha 5 walked over to Sawyer and said, "Sawyer can you help me finish this?"

"Of course Alpha."

As Sawyer and Alpha worked on the communicators the alarm went off.

"What's going on?"

**A monster is attacking the amusement park. Sawyer contact the others.**

"Sure thing Zordon."

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As soon as the others came back after defeating Sawyer walked over to Tommy and said, "Good job guys."

"Thanks Sawyer."

Tommy then said, "We'll see you later. Sawyer and I have a date to get moving."

"Bye guys."

They teleported out of the command center and they gto changed they went into the movies.

The lady at the counter said, "What movie?"

Tommy replied, "Bleach Memories of Nobody."

He paid for the tickets and Sawyer paid for the popcorn and then sat down in the theater and Sawyer and Tommy held hands and Sawyer put her head on his shoulder.

As the movie ended and they walked out of the theater Tommy said, "Was that in the manga?"

"Read it and you'll find out."

Tommy laughed, "Alright."

XxXSawyerNorthXxX

As Sawyer was holding Destiny in the pool her father walked over and said, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Dad."

"How's our girl doing?"

"Good I'm glad that she's doing better than before."

Sawyer's Dad laughed, "Me two Baby. Me two."


	3. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
